Erotica
by Jelp
Summary: Sasuke gets frustrated when Naruto asks him to read the porn he writes. If only Sasuke can figure out a way to stop Naruto from either a asking him to read porn or b realize gay erotica is better. NaruSasu


I don't own Naruto.

Dedicated to Hina88. Go read her fics!

**Erotica**

_"The two bodies moved against each other. Their skin sticking and un-sticking. Their breathes-"_

"I think you mean breaths b-r-e-a-t-h-s, no e at the end, dobe. Learn to spell," Sasuke growled out, feeling annoyed as he skimmed over part of what he was reading, looking for more errors or problems with the story.

_"He placed his hand lower. It felt good. He-"_

"'It felt good?' Surely you can be more descriptive than that Naruto."

_"-let his hand trale-"_

"You really need to learn how to spell. Trail is spelled t-r-a-i-l not t-r-a-l-e. I can't read any more of this. It's horrible, and this is not part of my job," Sasuke said angrily, handing back Naruto's first draft of his porn novel – or rather, more like flopping it down heavily on Naruto's desk.

"It is too part of your job! I'm the Hokage, and I say that you need to read this and edit it for me. You're good at finding my mistakes, so you can fix them. Besides, this is hot stuff. This will turn even _your_ icy ass on fire with want!" Naruto said, handing it back to Sasuke – or more like thrusting it back in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I am the ANBU Captain. That means that I need to oversee my ANBU members and make sure that they are efficiently carrying out their assigned missions. Reading this crappy porn is not part of my job description!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"I'm the Hokage, and this is a mission!"

"You're wasting the valuable time as Konoha's leader writing erotica."

"I don't do this during my office hours. I do this during my free time. Stress relief. Good for the heart. Sakura-chan told me that I ought to make sure I don't get too stressed out."

"She told you to keep doing what you were doing and train with your sage chakra since it makes your body so still. I know she didn't tell you to write this crap."

"Hey! This is good stuff. You just don't understand how to appreciate porn. Something's wrong with you Sasuke. I'm definitely making this a mission. You need to do lots of research! Read lots of porn, and then edit this for me. Something has got to turn even you on, and when I write that, that will be my best selling novel!"

"I doubt anything that you write will ever get me turned on. I can't believe we're having this conversation," Sasuke gritted out, shaking his head as he distastefully grabbed the stupid rough draft that Naruto had written and stormed out of the Hokage office, ignoring Naruto's enraged shouts that Naruto would figure out what he liked to read sooner or later.

The entire way home Sasuke contemplated ripping the manuscript to shreds, but he decided he would rather not hear Naruto complain. Naruto had given him countless chapters of previously uncompleted stories to read, and when Sasuke had angrily ripped the seventh copy apart in his disgust at having to read _another_ stupid porn story, an entire month passed before he could enter the Hokage's office without getting an earful about ripping up Naruto's precious words.

What Naruto wrote was honestly not that bad in the form of normal erotica. His spelling was sometimes poor and the grammar was a bit off. Sometimes it also needed a bit more description but honestly was fairly well written otherwise.

It didn't stop Sasuke from throwing the newest of Naruto's rough drafts on his table before storming to his room. It was not his job to be Naruto's editor! Sasuke angrily took off the ANBU guards from his body and cursed about stupid blonds as he peeled the sweat soaked clothing from his skin. The clothing piled to the floor before he hastily picked it up and dropped it into his hamper in disgust. He preferred to wear looser fitted clothing as it prevented him from drenching his clothes in sweat, and thus smelling as bad as he currently did as he headed for his shower to remedy that particular problem of too tightly fitted ANBU clothing.

Now if only getting rid of his other problems were as easy.

He couldn't believe that Naruto was ordering him to read his ridiculous porn novel. Yes, he understood that Naruto wanted to write a novel and dedicate it to Jiraiya, but why did he have to be the one to suffer through the erotic material that Naruto produced? Kakashi was the prime choice for such nonsense as he had read all of Jiraiya's books. Why was Sasuke the one who got picked for the stupid job?

_"This will turn even your icy ass on fire with want!"_ Naruto's words from earlier rang through his head. Sasuke groaned in pleasure rather than exasperation as he imagined Naruto's voice dropping to the quieter tone he used on occasion, saying it one more time, but this time huskily and more lust-filled into his ear.

Naruto thought that Sasuke didn't find anything sexual interesting, and he was sure that Naruto saw it as a challenge to write something that would turn him on. It was a personal insult to Naruto that Sasuke didn't find anything he wrote arousing, and as usual, the idiot had gone and made it a competition.

Of course, if Sasuke had told Naruto that reading gay erotica would be more appropriate for fueling his lust he had a feeling that Naruto would drop all attempts to get him to read his novels. Naruto would be horrified at the revelation.

"The idiot," Sasuke snarled to himself as he imagined Naruto's stunned look of surprise and disgust at finding out his best friend was gay.

He wondered if Naruto would be so stunned that he would have enough time to give Naruto a thorough molesting before Naruto snapped back to reality and wanted to pound Sasuke.

Though having their bodies moving together like in the erotica Naruto had written, with their skin sticking and un-sticking-

"Damnit!" Sasuke yelled, banging his fist against the shower wall, willing himself to stop thinking such thoughts. It would get him nowhere.

Naruto was straight. The porn he wrote was proof enough about that. Stupid, straight male, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't get the image of him and his best friend having passionate sex from leaving his brain.

Naruto was stupid at times, moronic, too loud, and didn't know how to spell correctly. He was an annoying man who Sasuke shouldn't find at all attractive.

Yet he did because as much as Sasuke wanted to pick up on all Naruto's faults and use them against his feelings for his best friend, Naruto's good qualities outweighed the bad.

For starters, when Naruto was in full Hokage mode, he acted like an excellent leader, motivating everyone around him and got the job done. Naruto cared about everyone, and everyone loved him. He was forgiving to a fault (as shown by his forgiveness of Sasuke's numerous attempts on his life) and was able to get people to see more in themselves than even they could. While loud and annoying at times, his sage training had given Naruto a peacefulness about him that the Rokudaime Hokage tapped into when he needed.

It always caught Sasuke off-guard when he saw a glimpse of Naruto in a meditative stance. The concentration in his expression, and the intensity that came through those big blue eyes was something that Naruto couldn't hide when he let his body relax, all his guards down, when he meditated.

It made him look sexy as hell too. Though for some reason, it also brought forth an urge in Sasuke to be the one to rile his friend up, making him louder, make him lose that coolness, and have his eyes glare at Sasuke. Sasuke loved when Naruto's entire attention was directed only on him.

Sasuke gritted his teethe, wondering when he had become the more overly emotional of the two. It was as though he couldn't keep his thoughts from spilling over to think about Naruto, and it frustrated him beyond belief. He wanted Naruto, desiring him with a ferocity he'd never thought he was capable of having.

The dreams he had of Naruto kept waking him in the middle of the night, his body drenched in sweat and his boxers and sheets soiled with the orgasms he'd had caused by the dreams about Naruto. So much emotion was in those dreams that when he orgasmed, he always woke up feeling flustered and frustrated.

His waking thoughts about Naruto were almost no better as he couldn't figure out how to get Naruto out of his mind.

Quite frankly, Naruto drove him mad.

"It's just sexual frustration," Sasuke muttered to himself as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The shower water continued to pour down on him, oblivious to the lie he was telling to no one but himself – the lie he kept trying to tell himself was true: "I don't care about him as anything other than a friend."

Liar.

_Sasuke is a liar._

Sasuke ground his teeth together harder, hearing Naruto's voice in his head, calling him a liar. Slowly he began to unclench his fists and loosened his jaw from clamping down so tightly.

"Fuck this," Sasuke said, frustrated. He didn't deal well in situations where he felt like there was no way out, and he'd felt that way for too long about how to handle his feelings for Naruto.

While Sasuke usually wasn't hesitant to go after what he wanted, baring his emotions to Naruto out of the blue didn't seem like a good idea either. Telling Naruto that he loved – uh – lusted him, would just be asking for Naruto's utter rejection.

In normal situations, if he had fallen for a girl – _hell –_ if he'd have fallen for _anyone_ other than Naruto, he would have just gone in and taken what he wanted no questions asked. But for some reason, he couldn't do that with Naruto. Besides, Sasuke didn't even want to have feelings for his best friend. It was _Naruto_. Who would go for someone like him? Who would go for a brilliant Hokage who everyone had come to love and trust and -

Sasuke groaned and rested his arm on the shower wall and placed his head against it there.

Unfortunately this wasn't just someone else. This was Naruto, which meant that out of everyone that Sasuke knew he was the only one whose friendship he would not mess with. Naruto was the only one that as much as Sasuke tried to deny it, he was the only one who he'd ever really, truly cared about.

But...if Sasuke were to...then maybe Naruto would...

Sasuke's head shot up.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted to himself, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip, grateful for his own genius.

* * *

"Here," Sasuke said smugly, throwing the "edited" version of Naruto's manuscript directly at the Rokudaime's head, feeling satisfied as the paper connected with a nice _whack!_ directly hitting Naruto's face when he had looked up from the paper work he'd been working on. The stack of papers then landed with another _thud!_ as they hit Naruto's desk.

"What the fuck you bastard?!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the papers now sitting rumpled on his desk.

"I edited it for you. It took all last night and most of today. Look over it. What do you think about the changes?" Sasuke asked, smirking widely. "Why don't you turn to the page that you started me reading yesterday? Read it out loud," Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. The anger that had been on Naruto's face just seconds ago retreated leaving an expression of confusion and slight skepticism in its wake. After Sasuke's blatant display of not wanting to edit the erotic novel yesterday, Sasuke was unsurprised at Naruto's hesitation.

Naruto turned to the page he'd had Sasuke start reading over, but as Sasuke had anticipated, he didn't read the corrections out loud.

That was fine with Sasuke. He knew what Naruto was reading over, and how it read now. It _had_ read:

_The two bodies moved against each other. Their skin sticking and un-sticking. Their breathes mingling as they panted. He was hot and turned on due to her nakedness. He wanted to touch more of her. He placed his hand lower. It felt good. He let his hand trale along the inside of her-_

And that was where Sasuke had decided he couldn't stand what Naruto had written, and had changed quite a bit of the story. For instance, the story now had two male characters as the main focus instead of a male and female character. The paragraph now read:

_The two bodies moved against each other, so in tuned with the other's movements that it was like watching one person move. Their skin, soaked with sweat, stuck and unstuck. Their breaths mingled as they panted. The black-haired male was turned on due to the nakedness of his best friend before him. They had been grinding against each other, just grinding but he wanted more. He wanted to touch more of his soon to be lover. He placed his hand lower as their bodies still moved, snaking his hand in between their legs. The blond moaned as he enjoyed the feel of their hard lengths banging against each other. Tentatively, the black haired male let his hand trail along the side of his friend's side, feeling the muscles of his soon to be lover's ass tighten as they ground against each other._

"What...what the fuck is _this_? This is – this was – you've turned my novel into gay porn!" Naruto said, indignantly.

"And I'll turn everything else you write into something you don't want if you give me any more of these stupid "missions" to do. Stop asking me to read through your novels! It's not in my job description. I'll ruin everything you give me from now on because I don't want to read this crap," Sasuke said, crossing his arms, know he looked defiant and resolute. He couldn't help the smirk that traveled over his face, knowing that he'd won; Naruto would never give him straight porn to read again.

Sasuke did his best to ignore the knot that began forming in his stomach as he had correctly guessed Naruto's disgusted reaction to the changes he'd made. No more porn to read, and he now knew how Naruto would react to finding out that Sasuke was gay: badly. Naruto ground his teeth together, and he stood up suddenly, his hands slamming against the desk. His head was down, looking at the stack of papers in front of him. His arms shook.

Sasuke's smirk vanished, a frown replacing it as he saw the way Naruto's body shook. It took him by surprise how strongly Naruto was reacting to Sasuke's refusal.

"Get out," Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto-"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, Uchiha-san. Get out of my office. That's an order," Naruto hissed. Sasuke gritted his teeth, ready to retort, before Naruto spoke again, "And if you disobey me, I will strip your captain rank from you. Get _out_."

Sasuke could merely gape at Naruto, a cold fury sweeping from his insides, knitting in his stomach till it felt like it was ready to explode. Sasuke turned on his heel, not dignifying Naruto with a response as he slammed the door in his wake.

He practically ripped the hinges from his door as he returned home, ranting and raving.

"What the hell is his problem?!" Sasuke demanded, wishing Naruto was there so he could punch him in the face. He was usually so calm and collected, but Naruto always managed to make him flush with emotions.

Never before, when Naruto had been mad at him, had he ever used that condescending tone with him. Never before had he made a threat like that – the threat of stripping him of his captain status.

The scariest part was that Naruto had been serious. And Sasuke was loath to admit it, but that scared him. He didn't understand why Naruto had taken Sasuke's little rebellion so seriously, but he had. He couldn't figure out why Naruto had been so upset.

Sasuke had hoped that Naruto might like his version better and maybe he would realize that he'd made the two main characters act more like them. That was the best-case scenario. The other scenario Sasuke had visualized was Naruto finally getting it through his thick skull that Sasuke didn't want to be his editor, and Sasuke wouldn't have to sit there, reading through the type of porn that Naruto clearly enjoyed, the type of porn that was a constant reminder that Naruto liked girls and not guys.

Of course, part of Sasuke did know why Naruto was so pissed off. Naruto had entrusted Sasuke with his help, and Naruto didn't do that kind of thing lightly. Throwing it back in his face, literally and otherwise, hadn't been the best of his ideas. Still, Naruto shouldn't have gotten that pissed off.

What a dumb ass, Sasuke thought to himself, but was still unable to stop the cold feeling that he'd made Naruto angrier with him then he'd seen him before. Sasuke groaned, deciding that he would worry about it later. He was tired. He'd spent most of the previous night, and most of this morning and afternoon editing the story. Tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, he would think of some way to fix his problem with Naruto.

* * *

"Wake up, jerk."

Sasuke grunted as he felt something whip him across the face, leaving a slight stinging sensation across his nose, cheeks and forehead. Before he opened his eyes, he felt and heard the slap of it hit his face again. His fist shot up and connected with something warm and hard.

"Ow!"

Sasuke opened his eyes groggily, looking at Naruto who was rubbing at his right shoulder with his left hand, his right hand clutching a thin stack of papers.

"Someone could kill you in your sleep if you always sleep that heavy," Naruto chided him.

"If you were someone else, I'd have killed you for waking me up," Sasuke hissed, rubbing at his eyes as he turned his head slightly and looked over at his clock, "at 5:20 in the morning. What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep because of you, so I felt I should return the favor."

It was then that Sasuke realized that his room was still dark, which made sense as it was only 5:20 in the morning, but Naruto standing over him like he was did funny thing to Sasuke's body. He was grateful that he had decided not to sleep naked as he had a feeling that sporting a hard-on upon waking up to Naruto might have made things a bit awkward. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, and Sasuke sat up, looking at Naruto, feeling even more awkward at their close proximity. As usual, Naruto seemed oblivious as he merely looked at the papers in his hands. The stack of papers was clearly one of Naruto's stories, though much thinner than what Sasuke had read before. Naruto seemed to realize his unasked question.

"It's a short story. I was up all night writing it. I even edited it myself once, but you need to look over it too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"You woke me up at 5:20 just so I could read your horrible writing?" Sasuke demanded, his brain not quite awake yet as he realized that he ought to try saying something else to get Naruto to realize he didn't want to read the stupid porn. At least his arousal was fading rapidly.

"Read it," Naruto demanded, thrusting the papers at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the papers, not making a move to take them from Naruto. "After you read this, I won't ask you to look over anything else of mine if you don't like it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and watched the way that Naruto's blue eyes seemed to be pleading with him to take a look at the story.

"Fine," Sasuke snapped, practically ripping the story from Naruto's hands.

"Listen, I thought about what you said, and I read over what you wrote. It got me thinking. Now, read this," Naruto encouraged when Sasuke made no move to do so. Sasuke gave a snort, but decided to get it over and done with. He sighed and began to read.

It took Sasuke until the middle of the short story for his brain to register exactly what he was reading. His body had caught onto it right away, but his mind, numb with shock, still partially refused to truly register the words before him.

The words entrapped him, captured him, and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look up from the words on the pages before him:

_The Ninja Leader balled his hands into fists as he looked at his devoted Captain and confidant, his anger fueling the strong feelings growing within him. The Captain stood straight in front of the beloved leader, sneering at him. The Captain was beautifully pale, and sought after by many women with his dark, intelligent eyes and midnight black hair. However, the Ninja Leader couldn't think about such things at the moment or his anger would drain from him, and he would lose his resolve in ordering the Captain to do his will._

_"You are under my command, and you must obey the orders I give you!" the blond Ninja Leader declared._

_"I'm not here to obey your every whim and desire. You're abusing your status while giving me tasks and jobs that are beneath my station."_

_But what the young Captain did not understand was that the Ninja Leader was purposefully giving him smaller, almost menial tasks because they were not meant to be given to another ninja, or any ninja for that matter. They were given to him so that the Ninja Leader could keep the Captain near to him. The two had been best friends since their youth, but the Ninja Leader had started to wonder if the Captain recalled that early friendship with all the time they spent apart. They had been close when they were younger, but the years and their missions had made the two drift apart. So the Ninja Leader specifically requested the Captain for such tasks as a mere excuse to see his best friend: to see his most important person. And yet still, somehow, it wasn't enough._

_"If I were abusing my status, and if you were truly obeying my every whim and desire the tasks you would complete would be nothing like the tasks I give you now."_

_For if the Ninja Leader were honest with himself, his desire would be to make his Captain more than just his best friend. He'd only come to that realization a week ago when his Captain had been injured on a mission. The injury had been minor and mild._

_However, the initial report he had received had been that the Captain had died due to the wound._

_The Ninja Leader had torn his office apart in rage, feeling a loss like nothing he'd ever felt before. He had never felt so guilty that he had sent out his best friend into danger, never once letting him know how much he admired the other man, never letting him know how much he had cared for him. Never once letting him know how much he had come to love him._

_When the new report had come through that the Captain was fine, just mildly injured, the Ninja Leader had felt such utter relief at the news that he'd cried tears of relief. The Captain had even handed in his own mission report upon returning to the Village, but the Ninja Leader never told the Captain how distraught he'd been at the first inaccurate report of his death._

_The Ninja Leader's thoughts were brought back to the present as he listened to the words that Captain spoke. Perhaps there had been something in his voice when the Ninja Leader confessed to his friend the types of missions he would like him to complete, but the Captain was intrigued, rather than annoyed, and he raised an eyebrow in elegant surprise and curiosity._

_"What types of tasks would I be completing?" the Captain asked. Cursing under his breath, the Ninja Leader just shook his head. Once again, he hadn't thought before he had spoken. He'd almost caught the words before they were spilled from his lips, but no – once again his friend had made him forget his place._

_"It doesn't matter. If you will not obey these menial tasks, then there is no way that I can trust you with such other, more important tasks." The beautiful eyes of the Captain narrowed in challenge, taken off-guard at the idea that his Leader did not trust him._

_"You do not trust me? How can you not trust me? What types of tasks?" the Captain demanded, the rage behind his eyes dangerous and close to bursting forth. It did not help the situation as the rage and the intensity of the ebony haired man's eyes enticed the blond man with want and desire. He turned away so that his own eyes would not betray the lust that he felt beginning to pool in his body._

_"It doesn't matter. Leave. I don't want to see your ugly face in here again till you complete the tasks I've already given you."_

_The Ninja Leader looked out his window, willing the desire to leave his body, waiting for the door to slam as his best friend left his office in anger. Instead, he was taken by surprise when he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder, whirl him around, and slam him into the wall._

_"Why are you treating me like this?!" the Captain demanded, his eyes more hurt than angry._

_And the Ninja Leader couldn't resist any more._

_He leaned forward, forcing his mouth onto the Captain's. The Captain stilled under the unexpected assault of his lips, and the Ninja Leader used the stiffening of his friend's body to his advantage as he shoved the other man off of him before turning the Captain around, slamming him face forward into the desk and pinning his arms behind his back. Pressing his entire body flush against the backside of the Captain's, the Ninja Leader pressed his lips behind the ear of his friend._

_"If you were to obey every whim and desire I had, you'd be naked and begging for me to be inside of you, right now," the Leader whispered huskily._

_Instead of trying to throw him off in disgust, or instead of saying some horrified retort at this revelation, the Captain shivered and ground his backside slowly and sensually along the Ninja Leader's hardening length._

_"It would be my pleasure, if you would entrust me with that type of mission," the Captain said. His voice was strained with lust, and there was a hint of danger to his words. The blond Leader, surprised by the Captain's willingness, felt his own body shudder in desire as he could feel the intensity his best friend was promising him._

The story stopped there, and Sasuke looked up at Naruto expectantly.

"Where's the next part? Where's the porn?" Sasuke asked, not caring if Naruto heard the lust in his voice. It was clear from what Naruto had written that Sasuke didn't have to hide anything from him. Sasuke was elated that Naruto had actually gotten Sasuke's hint. Elated that Naruto had understood Sasuke's feelings and seemed to return him. Now the question was, what about the sex?

Naruto blushed.

"I don't know how two guys have sex. How was I supposed to write it if I don't know how it goes?" Naruto asked. "I...I'm going to need help writing the scene," Naruto said, his tongue darting out slowly to lick at his lips.

"Didn't you...didn't you read what I wrote?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto's tongue move across his lips.

"Yeah. But writing something is better if you've already experienced it," Naruto said, his blue eyes locked onto Sasuke's.

"So...so you need help acting out the scene?" Sasuke asked huskily. Naruto nodded. "I guess, due to their personalities and everything, I should be the Ninja Leader, and you can be the Captain," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke was unsurprised to find himself suddenly face down on his bed, Naruto's pressed flush against him.

"If you don't know what you're doing-"

"I'll figure it out if you tell me what to do," Naruto said, his lips moving against Sasuke's cheek.

"I've never done this before either, dumb ass," Sasuke said, his words muffled against the pillow his face was pressed into. Naruto stilled on top of him, slowly moving away from Sasuke. Naruto got off the bed and backed away from Sasuke, as though afraid to hurt him in their shared inexperience.

"Does the Ninja Leader really love the Captain?" Sasuke asked as he flipped over and sat up, staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah. He does."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. "You need to develop the Captain's character a bit more. Maybe have a bit from his point of view too. Explain to the readers how he's been uncertain of his relationship with the Hokage – I mean with the Ninja Leader. Maybe explain how the Captain is masking his fear with anger, lashing out at the Ninja Leader instead of facing what he fears."

"The Captain isn't afraid of anything though. He'd never let anything stop him from getting what he wanted," Naruto murmured. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're making the Captain too cold. He may seem cold and callous, but some of it is a mask to prevent himself from getting hurt. He cares about the Ninja Leader, and what he wants is for the Ninja Leader to want him and love him back. The Captain wouldn't force that on the person he cares about the most, even if he's used to getting everything else that he wants."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, neither speaking.

"You know, I wonder if making them have sex then would ruin what they had. Maybe develop more of their relationship first," Naruto said thoughtfully. Sasuke almost groaned.

"I guess that might make it more realistic. Not everyone jumps the person they love for sex the first chance they got."

"You would," Naruto said, smirking slightly. Sasuke made an indignant sound.

"No I wouldn't. I have more dignity than that. You would though," Sasuke challenged back. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Would not! I'm not a horny-sex-crazed bastard!"

"You write _porn_," Sasuke pointed out.

"So what! People write about people killing off other people and it doesn't mean they really would. If I write a guy and girl having sex doesn't mean I want to be having sex with a girl."

"So if you write about a Ninja Leader and his Captain practically having sex, you don't want that to happen either?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed.

"I didn't say that! I do want that to happen," Naruto said angrily before realizing what he said and blushed crimson red.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, his eyes darkening, and Sasuke hoped Naruto could see the lust there.

"Really. You know," Naruto said, thoughtfully. "Maybe, what the Ninja Leader could do is torment that Captain instead."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stepped closer to him.

"The Ninja Leader could order the Captain to obey whatever he says in order to make sure that he could truly trust the Captain."

"Doesn't the Ninja Leader already trust the Captain?" Sasuke asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, no. Not really. The Captain is very dangerous when he wants to be. The Ninja Leader wants to be sure of his uh, loyalty."

"What would you have the Ninja Leader do to torment the Captain to prove his loyalty?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes darkened to a deep shade of blue at his next words.

"He'd order the Captain to kiss him."

"Are you sure that would be torment to the Captain, or to the Ninja Leader?" Sasuke asked, slowly getting off his bed. He stepped forward, closer to Naruto, his lips practically touching Naruto's.

"What?" Naruto asked, clearly distracted.

"And why just a kiss? Why not something more? Why not order the Captain to suck the Ninja Leader off?"

"Because the Ninja Leader wants more from the Captain then just sex. If the Ninja Leader has the Captain's heart, he has the Captain's body then as well."

"Are you sure of that?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you said the Captain was a dangerous man."

Naruto moaned, and the closeness of their lips let Sasuke feel the small breath of air leave Naruto as he moaned.

"He is. Which is why the Ninja Leader doesn't quite trust the Captain with his heart."

"Aren't they best friends? Shouldn't-"

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already," Naruto hissed.

And Sasuke obeyed. He pressed his lips and his body fully into Naruto's, his hand coming around to grip Naruto's hair.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, his tongue forcing Sasuke's mouth open. He thrust his tongue in and out of Sasuke's mouth, enjoying the sensation when Sasuke's lips captured his tongue, holding it there, and began to suck on his tongue.

They bucked their hips against each other at the same time, causing them to lose their balance. Their lips broke apart as they tumbled to the ground. Sasuke grunted slightly when his back hit the floor, but didn't care too much with Naruto pressed so intimately on top of him.

"Does there really have to be more character development, or can the Hokage, I mean, Ninja Leader just bang the Captain senselessly?" Sasuke asked.

"I like your idea better. It sounds good to me. The Ninja Leader should take out all his frustrations on the Captain."

"Sounds good to me too."

_And the Ninja Leader pounded the Captain into the floor all day and all night long._

**The End.**

Let me know what you thought. - Jelp


End file.
